


Does your mother know

by sandorizu



Category: Finnish Actor RPF, Finnish Music RPF, Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandorizu/pseuds/sandorizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely situated into my "the melody playing on repeat in my head"-verse. Set after they meet again 4 years into the future. Written when I was drunk one night and Mirka and Pentti and whoever it was suggested it. This happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does your mother know

Robin was spending the weekend at home in Turku with his parents. It had been a couple of months since that amazing movie premiere in Berlin and his life had changed a lot in many ways. He was barely ever alone now, him and Jimi had spent nearly every free moment together. 

But sometimes you had to see your family too. And friends. And since they were still (and staying so) a secret that no one may know of it was better to do such things separately. So here Robin was in his parents' house in Turku while Jimi was out somewhere with Jare in Helsinki.

They had talked about this, and Robin was perfectly okay with Jimi drinking now and then. Robin was 18 already too and he'd had his weekends. And he hoped Jimi wouldn't ever have a reason to drink far too much again. Everyone needed a proper drunk weekend every now and then.

So there he was, watching some weird rom com on TV with his sisters a Saturday evening. They were eating pringles and drinking soda. To be completely honest he thought it was very nice, and definitely very relaxing. Then his phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket and interrupted his concentration on the movie.

Jimi's name flashed on the screen and first a small wave of confusion went over Robin's face. Then it all turned into a smile and he answered the phone, already getting up from the sofa.

"Hello?"

"Robinn! Can you talk?"

"Yeah, sure, just give me a sec."

Robin headed out through the door to their penthouse. The trampoline was stored there over winter and it was a great place to sit. And more private of course.

"Okay, I'm on my own."

"I've got Jare here."

"Aha?"

"I miss you"

Robin smiled.

"I miss you too."

"What are you wearing?"

"W-what?"

"Describe. Your clothes. I wanna hear. Jare stop staring at me--"

"Wh-- uh just normal clothes."

"Dude use your ima-imagu-ginashon, like, I--My shirt is dark, and the three top buttons are open… It's sort of tight, and it's tucked into my pants... You know I'd love it if you were here pulling it up, I'd stick my hand down your pants--"

Robin's face was red as a tomato by now, but boy was it easy to imagine what Jimi was explaning. It was just so embarrassing. They were on the phone. He was at his parents' place and Jimi was out somewhere.

"And we'd-- Oh I'd kiss and lick that jawline of y-- Jare what the fuck are you laughing at, leave me alone --dude the guy's like bending over here-- stop laughing you fucker"

"Yeah who's the fucker? Hahahaha--," Robin could hear from behind Jimi. My god this was weird. But maybe he could use this. Or at least get a reaction out of Jimi too.

"Jimi. Guess where I am? What I'm lying on?"

"Well y'r bed?"

"No. Something way more ineresting."

"What could be more interesting than you on a bed STOP THAT YOU FUCKING TWAT--s'ry Jare dropped beer over my arm."

Robin laughed again and dropped onto his back on the trampoline. Now he really was lying on it.

"Same as the first time we kissed."

"Y'mean you kissed me you attacker haha okay, fuck that thank you."

"Mm, haha. No thanks to you and your running away."

Jimi was quiet for a while, except for some rustling noices in the background and a shouted "NO FUCK NO" that was clearly Jare. Maybe Jimi executed payback for the beer-drenching? Robin couldn't help but smile as Jimi was clearly enjoying himself. That was good. That picture in the gossip magazine still haunted him sometimes, but he'd never asked about it.

"Imagine what we could do on a trampoline. W'need to do that again s'mtime. Interesting positions, hmmm."

"…sure."

"Imagine you riding me with the aid of bounciness"

"...JIMI."

Robin was beet red again and through the phoneline he could hear Jare's laugh louder than ever. Oh man. This was so embarrassing. But quite exiting. He did… consider Jimi's idea.

Suddenly the door opened and his mother stuck out her head. 

"What are you doing out here, Robin? The movie's over, maybe you should sleep too?"

He hid his face in his hand, groaning into the phone.

"Yeah yeah, I'm on the phone I'll just-- finish this."

"Who are you talking to this late?"

"Just a friend."

From the phone Jimi commented "Yeah the sexiest friend you have, and oh man i want you."

He waited until his mum was completely out of sight before replying.

"I want you too."

Robin quickly closed the phone call and just laid there breathing for a little while before retreating back into the house and the privacy of his own room.


End file.
